No One Can Hide Forever
by AkariWarriorofSoul
Summary: A collection of one shots focusing on Operation: Blackout. Copyright goes to Club Penguin.
1. No One Can Hide Forever

Herbert was gravely upset. Here, his plan is in perfect motion, when he realized one agent, a specific agent, was not yet caught. The very agent that always managed to outsmart him. He could not find the agent anywhere, probably because they managed to disguise themselves in the crowd of those pesky penguins there, and he could not find their file. He knew that the agent was snooping around his lair, breaching the security system he so carefully set up to stop them, being the nuisance they were. The nuisance that would never stop coming after himself. He tried so many times to capture them, to figure out who they were, so he could capture them, but no matter. He found the first five, Gary, Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and even the Director, and despite their attempts of escape, imprisoned them in cryochambers. And he saved the sixth one to be used for THEM, as he knew one thing quite well. He knew that no one, not even that lone agent, could hide forever. And when they are found, they will be caught.

* * *

**A/N: The agent can be anyone's own penguin.**

**Hope you liked it. Read and Review.**

**- AkariWarriorofSoul**


	2. Beginning of the End

**Akari: Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I have this done (why I took so long is a long story)! I hope you like this!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Beginning of the End (Director)**

* * *

The Director looked up to the screen in front of her. _Dot, Gary, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, _she thought sadly. They were all gone, vanished, all because of Herbert. It was now down to herself, and *_insert your penguin's name_*. She had already deleted their file, keeping their identity secret, and she would have done it for herself, but it was too late; Herbert now knew her identity. The Director knew that it was a matter of time before she was caught, before she suffered the fate her fellow agents suffered.

***CRASH!******BOOM!**CRASH!* **

Her eyes widened. Looking at the door, she saw a large paw dent in the middle of it (the door is made of metal). He had found her; she had no time left. Her fate was sealed. It was over for her, but not for the rebellion. Her eyes looked around until they lingered on the computer nearby her, and she rushed towards it. She knew what to do. _One last message_, she thought to herself, _just one more_. She turned it on, and set up a video recording. This was the last she could do, at least for a while; after all _they_ could save them all.

** "You can't run!" A gruff voice yelled. *SLAM!***

She froze. The door was now getting close to coming off its hinges. Keeping those thoughts out of her head, she turned to the computer, and was relieved the loading was over. Grabbing her Anti-Lava Boots, she included it in the message, knowing of the last trial _they_ must face. She clicked the record button and said, _"Listen closely Agent. Take these Anti-Lava Boots, and use them to sneak into Herbert's Central Command room." _

***BOOM!***

She turned around. Her door was now blast off the hinges, being slammed into the wall on the opposite side. Now standing in the door was was Herbert, grinning like a lunatic, and Klutzy, his faithful sidekick. She turned back to the computer. _"This is my final message. Herbert has found me. He is coming. The fate of the island rests on you..."_ She quickly sent it, and turned back towards Herbert. "It's over, Herbert. _They _will stop you." He just grinned.

"I'm afraid not, Director. It's all over; none of your agents can stop me now, even with your message out and about." He said triumphantly. She just laughed at that, making him angry. "Why are you laughing, you pestering fool!" The Director, calming her self down, smiled at him. She answered:

"It isn't over, Herbert. This is only the beginning of the end."

* * *

**Akari: So glad I got this done! Once again, sorry for the long wait, and I will be setting up a poll on my profile to decide who to do next, partially because I have no idea who to do next, with the other part being I want your input. Please R&R! Akari, out!**


End file.
